NEW PILOT
by AZCAPOTZALCO
Summary: UN NUEVO PILOTO ARRIVA A GALCATICA....QUE SERA DE TODOS AHORA?
1. RENDEZVOUS

-¡Contacto con Dradis¡Múltiples ecos, dirección 3-5-1, velocidad 42,9!-

-Puestos de Batalla, pongan a la flota entera en condición 1, lancen Vipers de Alerta-

Tres minutos después, diez pequeños cazas tipo Viper Mk-II salían disparados de un costado de la gigantesca nave y se unían a una patrulla de reconocimiento, formada por otra pareja de cazas y una nave más grande, llamada Raptor. El líder de la formación, Racetrack, pidió instrucciones.

-Galactica, Racetrack, Confirme cuantos contactos aparecen en pantalla-

El joven oficial que ejercía ese oficio no daba crédito a lo que su pantalla mostraba. De 5 ecos registrados minutos antes, cuatro habían desaparecido.

-Uno solo, mantiene rumbo, pero ha bajado velocidad a 26,4-

La voz de una mujer resonó por la radio.

-¿Cylon?-

-Negativo Kat. Dradis no identifica el transpondedor-

Kat se mordió un labio. La situación era extraña….e iba a empeorar.

-Alguna nave de reconocimiento, quizá…-

-No, el contacto de Dradis es muy grande para ser un Raider. Más bien parece un transporte de tropas-

"Muy extraño", pensó otro de los pilotos, cariñosamente llamado Hotdog. El nombre no le gustaba mucho, sobre todo y teniendo en cuenta quien se lo había puesto; una chica rubia, mala y rebelde, que los superiores llamaban "Starbuck", y quien, según se decía, tenía algo más que una relación "profesional" con el CAG de la nave el cual, para terminarla de amolar, era hijo del comandante en jefe de la flota.

Y ahora, la formación avanzaba a estribor de la flota, en busca de una nave que, aun sin saber si era propia o enemiga, significaba una amenaza para todos. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por el líder de la formación.

-Galactica, Racetrack, confirmo contacto visual con el objetivo. Atención chicos, bandidos, diez en punto y arriba-

Por cuanto más se acercaba, Kat no sabía que decir. Ahora, a menor distancia, esa no parecía una nave Cylon. Cuando se puso a estribor, volando en formación con él, se le figuró alguna versión de Viper, pero mucho más grande. Tenía alas en delta, una sola turbina y a los lados, lo que parecían dos cohetes, solo que más largos y delgados. En lo que adivinó como la cabina se veía una silueta; había alguien a bordo, de eso no había duda, por lo que no debería ser Cylon. Pero la figura no se movió, estaba inconsciente o….muerto. Esto último se vio fortalecido al ver que la velocidad de la nave tan solo era de 02,3, o sea, que estaba a la deriva.

-Galactica, Kat. Parece haber alguien a bordo, pero no se mueve. Quizá esté muerto-

-¿Es nuestra la nave? Confirme- Kat observó las insignias a lo largo del fuselaje, las alas y la cola; aunque parecían de la flota, definitivamente no era suya.

-Imposible decirlo, Galactica. Lleva insignias, pero no parecen ser de la flota colonial…ah, espere….veo unas letras en la parte trasera del fuselaje….- Kat observó, pero no comprendía de quién era la nave.

-Que dice Kat…-

-En capitales….UNITED NATIONS SPACE-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando abrió los ojos, una mezcla de confusión, dolor y cansancio hacían que su cabeza literalmente estallara. Recordó vagamente que se sentía igual que aquella borrachera, justo antes de declarársele a Aurora, su primera novia de la preparatoria... Miró a su alrededor; primero, la vista le proporcionaba imágenes borrosas, pero finalmente sus pupilas enfocaron lo suficiente para darle imágenes nítidas. Reconocía el lugar: instrumentos electrónicos para medir el pulso, paredes móviles de tela para separar camas y dos o tres personas que, vestidas de bata blanca, caminaban delante de su camastro. Sin duda, y reconociendo el diminuto espacio que ocupaba, era la enfermería de una nave; el problema era que no podía distinguir si era la Ticonderoga o la Copacabana.

Se sentó y volteó a su derecha cuando vio que había otra persona en su "cuarto". Y vino la primera confusión. El tipo vestía un holgado uniforme impermeable negro, con botas altas e intercomunicador de diadema, al estilo de Motorola; se tocaba un casco negro con gafas anti-gas, portaba un rifle de asalto subautomático, parecido al MP-5 pero de cañón corto. Todo este aditamento le recordó al que usaban los elementos del equipo S.W.A.T. pero este hombre tenía la rigidez de un militar... y en ninguna de las naves de la flota había cuerpos de Fuerzas Especiales de Élite como este. Y la confusión aumentó cuando el desconocido, al ver que estaba despierto e intentaba incorporarse del lecho, le apuntó con el rifle. Por reflejo, el chico se tapó la cara con ambos brazos, buscando con la vista su escuadra, aquella CZ que Naciones Unidas le daba a todo piloto de combate, mientras recordaba la parte de su entrenamiento de supervivencia que le decía qué hacer en caso de caer prisionero de guerra, al tiempo que el hombre hablaba por la radio algo que no alcanzó a comprender.

Tan absorto estaba en la búsqueda de su arma personal, la que vio sobre una repisa, no se dio cuenta cuando el soldado salió. En su lugar había otro hombre, vestido de manera diferente, con un pulcro uniforme azul, zapatos y lentes. Mediría un metro ochenta y a pesar de adivinar que rebasaría fácilmente los 55 años, era extremadamente robusto. El personaje lo estudió con la mirada, se volteó para intercambiar palabras con alguien que no alcanzó a ver, y finalmente, se volvió y habló.

-¿Quién es usted?- Su voz sonaba delgada, pero autoritaria. Sabía bien quien era, pero no se lo diría hasta saber con quién estaba hablando.

El piloto recordó su entrenamiento sobre negociaciones con los captores... nada de detalles.

-Antes ¿quién es usted?- El desconocido entornó una ligera sonrisa, al parecer comprendiendo que si no se presentaba, su interrogatorio no iría a ningún lado.

-Bien, soy el Comandante William Adama, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas de defensa de la Flota de las Doce Colonias de Kobol… ¿y usted es?-

Muchos pensamientos se agolparon en la cabeza del piloto. ¿Adama¿Flota de doce Colonias¿Kobol? "¿Qué rayos ocurre?" Así que, maquinando alguna respuesta que satisficiera a quien quiera que fuera, buscó una salida rápida.

-Soy el Teniente Comandante Roberto Torres, Escuadrón Aeronaval de Pelea 256, Segundo Grupo de Caza, Aviación Naval Mexicana. Naciones Unidas- Su voz no disimulaba la confusión que sentía. Según el estándar de la ONU, no podía decir nada más, hasta hablar con alguien de la Cruz Roja o de alguna fuerza neutral... pero la ONU no estaba en guerra con nadie... además, su pistola estaba cerca de la cama, la podía tomar y amagar al desarmado tipo, ya que no veía otros efectivos de Fuerzas Especiales cerca. Pero se contuvo.

Adama nunca había escuchado algo así. Pero sabía que si ese joven venía de donde él creía que venía, no habría llegado hasta aquí solo…La Tierra estaba muy lejos para un viaje de tal distancia. Por tanto buscó otra pregunta menos venenosa.

-¿Cuál es su nave base?-

-UNS Ticonderoga, señor- Ese no era el nombre de alguna nave de la flota que él conociera. Así que no le quedó más remedio que ir al grano.

-¿Viene de la Tierra, piloto?- Torres se mostró confundido, pero se tranquilizó.

-Si señor- Su voz denotaba alguna especie de orgullo.

Lee y Kara, quienes escuchaban todo detrás de Adama, quedaron sin habla. En un ataque de furia, Apollo tomó su arma personal y súbitamente apareció frente al piloto, apuntándole. Ya de pie, Torres dio un paso atrás, confuso. Con la mano derecha comenzó a palpar la escuadra, mientras quitaba el seguro del gatillo y la sacaba lentamente. Si era lo suficientemente rápido podía dejar fuera de combate a los tres y salir corriendo de allí...

-¡Mentira! Padre, es una trampa de los Cylons. Él no puede venir de la Tierra- La Tierra... ¿porqué no cree él que vengo de la Tierra?...

Adama ni se inmutó.

-Lee, baja tu arma….- Habló con suavidad.

-Pero….-

-¡Capitán, baje su arma, ahora mismo!- detestaba usar su rango, mucho más con su hijo, pero si no lo hacía, a Apollo se le podía haber escapado un tiro.

Torres estaba confuso... ¿un Comandante dando órdenes a un Capitán?...

En ese instante, el Dr. Baltar entraba en la habitación, aunque se arrepintió de hacerlo, al ver todas las miradas que lo consumían.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Llevaba un fólder en la mano derecha. Era raro porque parecía que le habían cortado las esquinas.

-No, no, en absoluto doctor- Adama parecía más tranquilo. Tomó el fólder que Baltar de tendía. -¿Qué tiene para mí?-

Baltar dudó. Volteó con desconfianza hacia Torres, quién le miró confundido.

-El resultado de las pruebas….- Lee y Kara se asomaron detrás del comandante para ver el contenido –Dio negativo, señor. Sus enzimas son naturales, no hay rastros de residuos inorgánicos. Es completamente humano-

Solo Torres no quedó en una pieza, ya que se preguntaba a si mismo en voz alta porque rayos no sería un humano….

No hubo tiempo para más. Las sirenas de alarma aullaron por todos lados.

-¡Puestos de Batalla, Puestos de Batalla!- La voz metálica tomó a todos por sorpresa.

El hombre mayor tomó una suerte de auricular de un viejo teléfono Ericsson de una de las paredes, y mientras Torres se vestía su traje de vuelo, escuhó algo así como "…20 Raiders…..-1-2….ncen los Viper…"

Lee y Kara salieron a escape. La rubia de pelo corto le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo de modo irónico

-Bienvenido a Battlestar Galactica...- Dicho esto, se fue corriendo

"_Si esto es una broma del escuadrón Skull, no es gracioso..."_

Adama salió de allí, sin prestarle la menor atención. Torres y Baltar lo siguieron. Tanto la rubia como el chico Apollo ya estaban en las cabinas de sus cazas.

Al pasar frente al hangar 4, que no tenía naves asignadas, Torres vio, a través del cristal, su querido avión. Pero la situación demandaba no quedarse atrás, ya que no sabía donde estaba, qué tan grande era la nave y hacía donde se dirigían estos tipos, de modo que corrió entre todos los que lo hacían en dirección contraria, y entró detrás de Baltar al CIC de la nave.

El Centro Integral de Comando se le antojó al puente de un destructor de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, solo que más grande. Entre toda la confusión, y a excepción de Adama y Gaius, nadie de la tripulación se percató de su presencia. Torres observó el CIC. Arriba, cuatro pantallas de radar mostraban a todo el mundo lo que ocurría. Debía ser radar, aunque solo mostraba un ángulo de 90 grados, no los 360 a los que él estaba acostumbrado. Pronto se dio cuenta que los contactos verdes eran los Vipers (los buenos), y los rojos eran a los que llamaban Cylon (los malos pues).

-Comandante, toda la flota civil ha saltado-La voz provino de una joven morena, que al piloto le recordó el color de piel de las mujeres de las Antillas. Al percatarse de su presencia, lo miró con asombro y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Quien respondía al apellido de Adama habló.

-Bien ¡Señor Gaeta, calcule el salto en seguimiento de la flota civil y caliente las bobinas FTL!- No le tomó desprevenido el comentario... La ONU ya también había desarrollado saltos de hiperluz, aunque solo para los dos nuevos Acorazados, el UNS Staedtler y el UNS Rotring

"_Hasta donde había llegado el capitalismo, _pensó_, le han puesto a los dos primeros buques con tecnología de hiperluz los nombres de las dos empresas líderes en fabricación de equipo para arquitectos"_

Recordó donde estaba

-¡Sí señor!- El oficial caminó de un extremo a otro de la sala y tecleó algunos dígitos de una consola de control. Entonces, una voz conocida resonó en los altavoces.

-Galactica, Apollo. Seis derribos, tres bajas, Batalla indecisa….-La comunicación se cortaba por momentos- Necesitamos ayuda…-

Mientras Adama consideraba la posibilidad de usar las Baterias Antiéreas de la nave, Torres, con paso firme, salió en dirección al hangar 4. Bill Adama, quien ya se había percatado de su presencia en el Centro Integral de Comando y adivinando sus intenciones, corrió tras él, dejando el mando en manos de un tal Coronel Tigh.

Cuando lo alcanzó, ya dentro del hangar, el piloto discutía con una Marine, que no lo dejaba acercarse a su caza.

-¿Qué demonios hace?- Su voz también rasgaba en la preocupación.

-Ya escuchó a su hijo- Dejó perplejos tanto Adama como a la Marine- Necesita ayuda y voy a dársela. Todavía tengo municiones en mi pájaro-

Adama consideró, rápidamente.

-Twinham, déjelo pasar...-

-Pero, señor... – la guapa (a decir de Torres) Marine no quería hacerse a un lado

-¡Quítese de allí Cabo!- Adama estaba muy lejos de estar tranquilo. Twinham salió corriendo

William se acercó al avión. Era largo, al estilo de un Viper, pero mucho más grande. Llevaba una especie de cohetes, largos y delgados en cada ala, y bajo él, uno más grande, también delgado, pero más grueso. Al pie de la cabina rezaba el nombre del dueño, o sea, el piloto: "LT. CMD. ROBERTO TORRES-QUETZALCOÁTL"

Torres, quien se había puesto el casco, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Comandante, señor¿en qué frecuencia de radio estamos…?-

-108.9 megahertz, Quetzalcóatl- Adama saludó al joven, al tiempo que la cabina se cerraba- Buena Caza-

Torres levantó su pulgar derecho, saludó al superior que se retiraba y cuando la compuerta se abrió, Adama ya estaba detrás del grueso vidrio, en zona presurizada.

En el CIC, Adama escuchaba a sus pilotos, pero Torres sobresalió del resto. Era claro que su sistema de radio tenía una capacidad más elevada que los de los Viper, creados como cazas de corto alcance.

-Galactica, este es Valkiria 810 QUETZALCOÁTL ¿me copia?-

Dee contestó la solicitud.

-Fuerte y claro Quetzalcóatl, bienvenido al juego-

Lee fue el siguiente que se expresó

-¿QUETZALCOÁTL¿y quién te invitó a la fiesta?-

-Nadie, yo me invité solo….hey, ese es mio….-El sonido de las balas y luego una explosión rasgaron la frecuencia, seguida de un grito de júbilo- ¡YIHAAA, uno!-

Kat no daba crédito. La enorme nave volaba y se retorcía de manera increíble... imposible para los Viper

-¿De dónde sacaron a este loco, es muy bueno…..-

Torres estaba a punto de dar las gracias cuando Kara gritó desesperada.

-¡Oigan, necesito ayuda¡Bandidos en mis seis, no puedo quitármelos de encima!-

Lee gritó preocupado, pero no podía ayudarla porque estaba muy ocupado con otra pareja de Raiders

-¡Starbuck, resiste!-

La siguiente voz fue de Torres, mucho más relajado.

-Tranquila chica, estas cubierta- Y situándose, tras haber hecho un perfecto tonel, esquivando las balas de dos Raiders, derribados por Kat y Racetrack, detrás de uno de los enemigos que perseguían a la rubia, a la cual avisó por el radio que se quitara del camino, presionó un solo segundo el gatillo. El caza voló en mil pedazos, de tal forma que los restos chocaron a la segunda nave, la cual perdió su ala derecha. Kara respiró aliviada.

-Gracias Quet- Volteó a su derecha y vió a los tres restantes Raiders como saltaban a la Hiperluz- Galactica, Starbuck, los demás Raiders se retiran-

-Enterado Starbuck- Dee hizo una pausa- Atención, todos los cazas regresen a casa. Vamos a saltar. Valkiria 810, puede entrar al Hangar 4, el mismo del que salió-

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Acoplamiento

Torres se despertó sobresaltado y en su intento por levantarse, olvidando donde se encontraba, chocó su cabeza con el techo de Plexiglás. Maldiciendo por los mil diablos, rápidamente se acordó donde rayos estaba. Después de la pequeña batalla con los Raiders se había sentido tan mal que buscó un lugar donde descansar. Como toda la tripulación aún lo veía con malos ojos, prefirió encerrarse en el Hangar 4 y dormir dentro de la cabina de su avión. Otro pensamiento lo abordó al ver que estaba en dicho hangar. "Humanos que buscan la Tierra, no saben donde está¿porqué la buscan?... ¿de dónde vienen?... ¿van a conquistarla o solo a instalarse en ella?... si es así¿de qué o de quién escapan?... ¿de las naves con las que pelee ayer?..." Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la cabina. Volteó a su derecha y encontró al Comandante Adama que le hacía señas. Abrió la cabina y se levantó pesumbrosamente.

-Buenos Días, Teniente Comandante- La voz del hombre mayor denotaba tranquilidad. Aparecieron en la puerta varios Marines, pero se dirigieron a un costado del Hangar y empezaron a realizar ejercicios de práctica. Torres creyó por un momento que lo llevarían a prisión.

-Buenos Días, mi Comandante- Comenzó a bajar del avión, dejando su casco en la cabina.

-Acompáñeme- Dicho esto, William dirigió al mexicano entre compartimientos y pasarelas, hasta llegar a una puerta. Tenía un volante, lo que le recordó las que había en los Buques de Guerra de tiempos de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Abrió el mayor de los Adama y se introdujeron en su camarote. Torres lo descubrió porque era el más ricamente amueblado de los pocos que había visto en la nave. Una mujer esperaba dentro. Era castaña, baja y tenía lentes. Rebasaría los 40 años, a juzgar por su cara, y tenía todas las facciones de una maestra de escuela.

-No sabía que el Ejército de Koból permitiera llevar a las esposas en las naves de combate, aún a los jefes- remató con una sonrisa pícara. Los dos adultos se sonrojaron, pero la mujer fue quien habló

-No, Comandante, no soy la esposa de este señor- Avanzó a paso firme hacia Torres y le extendió la mano –Soy Laura Roslin, Presidenta de las 12 Colonias-

-Teniente Comandante Roberto Torres, Fuerza Aérea Mexicana, mucho gusto señora- Ya había tenido ocasión de conocer a varios presidentes, pero era la primera vez que estrechaba la mano con Una Presidenta

-¿Ocurre algo, Comandante?- Dijo Roslin, con tono preocupado

-No, es solo...que de donde vengo solo los hombres ocupan las Presidencias de las Repúblicas o las naciones-

-Menudo mundo será...- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa

Torres paseó rápidamente su vista por el lugar. Había pinturas, libreros con varios tomos, estatuas... pero algo en especial atrajo su atención. Era una figurilla de bronce que descansaba en el escritorio del Comandante. Se aproximó, ante la mirada confusa de los mayores y tomó la pieza entre sus manos. Juraría que la había visto antes

-Es Artemisa, la diosa...-comenzó a decir Adama, pero Torres terminó la frase.

-La diosa griega de la esperanza, sí la conozco, ví una escultura igual en el Museo Helénico de Atenas- Su voz era temblorosa...estas personas adoraban los viejos dioses griegos...

-¿Griega?- Se oyó decir Roslin

-Sí, los griegos fueron una cultura antiquísima que prosperó en una región conocida como los Balcanes, cerca del Mar Mediterráneo...Eran politeístas, ya que adoraban a varios dioses- Torres se sentía como Profesor de Historia Antigua dando cátedra a dos estudiantes universitarios-como Zeus, el dios supremo, su esposa Era, Hércules, Atenea, Afrodita, Artemisa, A...-cayó de repente, analizando lo que iba a decir-...Apollo...- Volteó confuso a ver a Adama, pero Roslin fue más rápida

-Esos griegos que dice¿aún existen?- Su voz mostraba mucho interés

-Como país, sí, pero su nombre es República Helénica, por Helena de Troya...-intentó continuar la historia, pero esta vez fue Adama quien le robó la palabra

-Reina de Atenas, raptada y llevada a Troya, lo que causó la destrucción de esa ciudad...- volteó a ver a Roslin, quien le regaló una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo es el templo de Zeus?- esperanzada al ver que también había gente de las 13 Colonia con sus tradiciones. Pero la cara de Torres no mostró sino más confusión

-Señora Presidenta... ya nadie en Grecia cree en esos dioses... o son Católicos Ortodoxos o son Protestantes... – iba a ahondar en detalles, pero por tercera vez Roslin le ganó la palabra

-¿Ese país tiene bandera?...- Su voz, aunque triste, sonaba más emocionada

-Sí, una gran cruz blanca sobre un fondo azul rey... ¿qué ocurre?- esto vino al ver a Roslin tomando un viejo libro de el librero de Adama y lo abrió en una página. Se lo acercó a Torres y éste pudo ver la imagen de la bandera griega en un grabado de aquél tomo

-¿Es esta?- Esperaba una negación, pero Torres asintió lentamente con la cabeza

-Bueno, creo que esto podemos discutirlo después- dijo Adama, tomando el libro de manos del mexicano y devolviéndolo a su lugar en el estante –La cuestión que queríamos tratar es qué hacer con usted... –

- Lo que usted considere necesario, mi Comandante... – Aquella voz de Torres sonaba aún más firma que antes

Bill se paseó por su camarote, pensando, mientras Roslin se sentaba delante del escritorio de Adama. Torres se mantuvo de pie.

-Bien, Comandante, estará con nosotros hasta que encontremos la manera de llegar a la Tierra- Tomó asiento en su sillón y comenzó a escribir algo en una hoja amarillenta, aunque brillante, con una especie de pluma estilográfica larga y delgada. Sus lentes no dejaban ver sus ojos. Terminó, lo firmó y se lo extendió a Torres, aún de pie – Estas son sus órdenes Teniente Comandante, entrégueselas al CAG, el Capitán Adama, Se unirá al Grupo de Cazas, mantendrá su empleo actual, recibirá una paga y le buscaremos un camarote individual. A cambio nos ayudará a encontrar el camino a su hogar- Torres asintió. Era claro que Adama le entregaba la confianza y no quería verla rota

- Escuché lo que hizo ayer, Comandante. Espero siga peleando igual en protección a mi flota...- por fin Roslin le daba oportunidad de preguntar algo que se había mantenido retracto a cuestionar.

-¿Cuántos civiles hay a bordo?- la cara de Roslin se descompuso, aunque sin llegar a las lágrimas

-47,000... – Torres entendió la indirecta y decidió reanudar ese tema después. Saludó a Roslin, quien se iría a su nave privada (paradójicamente llamada "Colonial One", lo que le hizo recordar el "Air Force One", que tantas veces escoltó) y al Comandante Adama, y se dirigió a la sala de prevuelo, donde le habían dicho estaba Apollo, con sus pilotos

Solo entrar en la sala de Prevuelo, Torres se sintió poco más que indeseado. Todos se dieron vuelta y lo miraban fijamente: unos, con expresión de coraje o rencor; otros, confundidos. Solo Kat, Apollo y Starbuck lo saludaron y el capitán le hizo señas de que pasara. Bajó por el corredor, seguido por las miradas curiosas de los pilotos y le entregó las órdenes a Apollo. Esperó de pie.

Lee le hizo una seña a la rubia Thrace, quien, después de ver las órdenes, intercambió unas palabras con el CAG y asintió con la cabeza. Luego que ésta tomara su asiento, Lee se dirigió a los demás pilotos

- Por órdenes del Comandante Adama y la Presidenta Roslin, el Teniente Comandante Roberto Torres, aquí presente, se unirá al Grupo de Caza- Un murmullo atravesó la multitud de hombres y mujeres. Lee continuó –Ya varios lo saben, pero para los que no, su numeral es Valkirya 810 y su nombre clave es Quetzalcóatl...-

-¿Y qué demonios es un Quetzalcóatl?- preguntó divertido un piloto en el fondo de la sala

-El dios azteca de la vida. En náhuatl quiere decir "Serpiente Emplumada"- El piloto estalló en carcajadas, pero nadie le siguió el juego

-¡¡Imagínate¡¡Una serpiente con plumas, qué ridículo!- Torres estuvo apunto de ir a su lugar y mostrarle como golpeaban los que no creían que fuera algo ridículo. Lee estaba molesto

-¡¡Constanza, ya fue suficiente!-

-Disculpe Capitán- Torres le regaló una mirada asesina. Constanza entornó los ojos

-Bien, Comandante, tiene un día para ponerse al corriente de los sucesos... –un suboficial entró en ese momento y le susurró algo al oído a Lee. Éste asintió – Torres, acompañe a este hombre, lo llevará a su camarote. Si trae cosas, le recomiendo que las pase al camarote, mañana le toca patrulla. Puede retirarse-

Torres saludó a Adama y Salió de allí, no sin antes volver a observar con rencor a Constanza, quien esquivó su mirada, un poco con miedo. Después siguió al suboficial entre otras pasarelas, que reconoció cercanas al Hangar donde su nave estaba. Entró a un camarote grande, pero sobre todo individual. Solo Adama y el tal Coronel Tigh poseían uno propio. Había un camastro, un escritorio, una silla y un buró. El ropero, o lo que parecía a un clóset, estaba incrustado en la pared. Decidió pasar sus cosas ese mismo día, como le había recomendado el CAG, porque sí traía varias.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¡¡¡Maldición!- chisteó Torres al caerle más de ese indeseable polvo cósmico en la cara. El ala izquierda de su nave estaba invadida de polvo y se prometió, cuando tuviera tiempo libre, darle una buena limpieza; si se acumulaba, el polvo podía atascar el motor y entonces tendría que aprender a volar uno de esos diminutos cazas Viper.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- Una voz masculina apareció detrás de él. Movió la cabeza y distinguió la silueta, sin darle ninguna importancia; aún así, era obvio que necesitaría ayuda en esto...

-Ehh...sí, por favor, páseme el dado de 1 3/4 ...? –pidió, esperando que la persona supiera cuál herramienta necesitaría. Sin embargo, dicho dado, con todo y matraca apareció frente a él.

-Ah...gracias- dijo, al tiempo que lo tomaba y empezaba a destornillar los sujetadores del Pod de Viaje. La figura no volvió a hablar hasta que terminó el desarme, pero el piloto sabía que aún estaba allí.

-Déjeme ayudarle, Comandante...- le dijo la persona, sosteniendo parte del pesado Pod, mientras lo bajaban con cuidado, cerca de la puerta del hangar 4

-Listo...muchas Gracias, señor...-

-Tyrol, Jefe Suboficial Tyrol, mecánico en jefe, mucho gusto Comandante.- Respondió, estrechando su mano- y qué es exactamente esto?- continúo, examinando el pesado objeto de hierro forjado que acababan de bajar del ala del caza

-Un Pod de Viaje...antes de perder el conocimiento, como creo usted ya sabe Jefe, iba de viaje desde mi antigua base, la nave Ticonderoga ya que me habían reasignado al Enterprise...y pues este Pod sirve para que el piloto lleve sus cosas de un lado a otro...- Se detuvo cuando vio que Tyrol ahora le prestaba atención al gran caza

-¿Le gusta?...-se puso a su lado y comenzó a enumerarle las especificaciones del avión- Jefe, le presento al SAAB-AEROMEX JP (por Jet de Pelea)-130 Valkirya II. Es un Caza-Bombardero Polivalente de Largo Alcance, todo tiempo y muy bien armado-sonaba como un orgulloso padre que presenta a su hijo con sus amigos-mide 14.45 metros de longitud, 8.53 de envergadura y 4.07 de altura. Puede cargar 6 toneladas de armamento, tiene capacidad de 2.000 litros de combustible y su alcance máximo, en el espacio, es de 35.000 kilómetros- Lo siguió hasta la cola del avión- su planta motriz es un General Electric J85-GE-21B con 2.268 Kg de empuje en el espacio, y va armado con un cañón Minigun de 30mm, amén de portar varios cohetes, misiles, bombas y torpedos-

Tyrol se había agachado, inspeccionando el tren de aterrizaje, sin decir nada, pero escuchando atentamente los datos del caza. Sin embargo vio algo que le llamó la atención

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando un misil grande y gordo en la panza del avión

-Ese es un Torpedo AUTOMAR Mk-26 dirigido con cohetes. Tiene una cabeza explosiva de 32 kg de A4 y su alcance es de 19 Km- como notó que el Jefe no comprendía, buscó una explicación más satisfactoria- Una especie de misil especial para atacar naves grandes, como Acorzados o Cruceros Pesados de Combate...Jefe¿me puede echar la mano en llevar el Pod a mi camarote?...-

Tyrol se levantó –Claro- y diciendo esto, cargaron el Pod y salieron rumbo al camarote de Torres, que estaba en la mampara 21. Durante el camino, el Jefe le contó las especificaciones más generales de los Viper, prometiéndole desguazar uno para mostrárselo por dentro. Llegaron y dejaron el Pod en el suelo. Tyro, hizo además de retirarse

-Jefe...-

-¿Si, Comandante?...-

-¿Dónde puedo ir a tomar una copa?...-

-Si quiere una copa, le recomiendo que vaya al Comedor de Oficiales, en la mampara 39, le recomiendo que pruebe la Ambrosia...Si puede darse una vuelta después por los Hangares 2 y 3 para que le muestre los Viper en vivo y a todo color, estoy disponible... Tenga un buen día- y dicho eso, salió de ahí

-Gracias...- Torres comenzó a sacar cosas de su Pod. La más importante era una computadora portátil Hewlett Packard HP Pavilion 5120. Por suerte, descubrió que el enchufe era de 4 ciclos, pero como la conexión de la Lap era de tres, podía consumir de buena forma la electricidad para cargar la batería. La corriente dentro de la nave corría a 218 Voltios, de manera que no habría problema. Tras acomodar todo, incluso la foto de cierta persona que más adelante conoceremos, se cambió el traje de vuelo por el uniforme beige de faena (con el cual podía volar de Scramble, si era necesario), recordó buscar un lugar

donde conseguir una gorra con el emblema de la nave y cerrando su camarote, salió hacía el comedor de oficiales.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¡¡Color, jajaja¡¡de nuevo gano esta mano!- Starbuck saltó emocionada de la silla. Lee, Hello y Racetrack miraron fastidiados como Thrace recogía los Cubits de la mesa. No sabían si tenía cartas escondidas, pero era un condenado milagro el porqué de su racha ganadora. Hello intentó relajar la tensión que se respiraba en el aire: Kat no estaba muy amigable que digamos con la repentina serie de victorias de su superior y estaba como agua para chocolate, así que intentó hacer conversación con el CAG.

-Oye Apollo¿Y por qué tu padre le dio el voto de confianza a ese tal Torres?... ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad es de la Tierra como dice...-

-No lo sé, pero tiene una especie de sexto sentido para con la gente... sabe cuando está mintiendo, y parece que la historia de el chico es genuina- Lee levantó su vaso y se lo tomó hasta el fondo

-Bueno, pero yo no confió en él- dijo Constanza, sentado en una mesa próxima-Todo esto me huele a trampa de Cylon...-

Calló repentinamente cuando vio que sus compañeros reprobaban con la cabeza su opinión. Iba a preguntar, pero se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él. Levantó la cabeza y observó a Torres, de brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba un uniforme color arena, con alas de plata y los galones en las hombreras.

-Si alguna vez tu trasero está en peligro, no dudes que estaré ahí para salvarlo... – finalmente dijo – Pero si sigues de hipócrita, lo patearé tan fuerte que cada vez que te sientes recordarás mi cara... –

Todos rieron por el comentario. Constanza se levantó dispuesto a cualquier cosa para lavar su pisoteada dignidad... solo para encontrar que le faltaban quince centímetros para poder ver al gigantesco piloto a los ojos. Lee intervino antes que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

-Bienvenido Comandante, venga siéntese, le invito un trago- Torres, ignorando a Constanza se sentó en la silla que Kat acercó – y bien¿qué tal su camarote?- dijo, mientras observaba su mano, no muy buena.

-Nada mal... es decir, confortable comparado a la que tenía en el Ticonderoga... – Tomó el vaso de Ambrosia que Starbuck le alargó y lo probó, degustando el vino como un verdadero conocedor – Algo fuerte este vino, pero muy bueno...-

-Así que- interrumpió Kara-¿Cómo es la Tierra?-

Torres se pasó las siguientes dos horas contando los pormenores de la Tierra: situación geográfica, social, política, económica y... militar. Obviaremos los detalles, que no sirven de mucho en este momento, y los incluiremos como avance la historia, siempre de acuerdo con las memorias del Almirante Lee Adama, publicadas en Madrid.

El Comandante Bill Adama entró en el comedor de oficiales y encontró a Torres en una amistosa tertulia con los demás pilotos. Todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al superior

-Lindo uniforme- le dijo a Torres, quien agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras tomaba asiento. Bill tomó una copa que Kara le sirvió, antes de volver a repartir las cartas. Por alguna extraña razón, el piloto mexicano había aprendido a jugar muy rápido y ya había ganado 80 cubits en su primera victoria, aunque sinceramente no sabía como gastarlos.

-Por cierto, mi Comandante- Torres dijo mientras observaba su tercera carta-... mañana revisaré la computadora inercial de mi Valkirya. Así podré ver cuanto viajó mi nave desde que perdí el conocimiento en aquella tormenta electro-magnética. Nos ayudará a saber cuanto falta, porque en verdad desconozco a cuanto estamos de la Tierra- Adama asintió, mientras veía a su hijo bromear alegremente con Starbuck... Aquella chica estuvo muy próxima a ser su yerna, pero la fatalidad se lo impidió en aquel momento. Sintió como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla al recordar a su otro hijo, Zak, el otrora prometido de Kara y quien murió en aquel nefasto accidente.

Pero ahora, al ver bromear a Lee, ver lo alegres que estaban sus dos mejores pilotos, cercanos el uno al otro, siempre apoyándose, siempre peleando hombro con hombro... bueno, creyó que el sueño de poder llamar a Thrace como su "hija" quizá no estaba tan lejos.

Kara había ganado aquella mano y Torres había usado un nuevo mote para ella: "Tahúr", que es quien es experto en cualquier juego de cartas, como bien puntualizó Torres. Hotdog declaró que era mejor ese término que el de "Dios", como osó autoproclamarse Starbuck.

Torres prefirió retirarse pasadas las 2300 horas, no sin antes escuchar a Lee, quien lo despedía de la fiesta

-Preséntate mañana a las 0800 en la Sala de Prevuelo para lo de tu patrulla... habrá también un servicio funerario para los pilotos caídos, mañana te comento lo demás-

Torres agradeció, saludó a Adama y a Tigh, quien ya llevaba la mitad de una botella de whisky, y retirándose hacia su camarote, se durmió con el sueño de los valientes.


	3. De Patrullas y Misas

7 horas. 7 malditas horas de patrulla, dando vueltas una y otra y otra vez alrededor de la flota colonial. No es que estuviera molesto con Lee por asignarle una endosa misión como esta, sino que tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer una patrulla tan larga. Torres recordó aquellos tiempos en que servía en el portaaviones Giuseppe Garibaldi, en el Golfo Pérsico. En ese entonces Naciones Unidas estaba en guerra con la Liga Árabe, constituida por Irán, Irak, Afganistán y Pakistán. Como era necesario dar apoyo a las fuerzas terrestres inglesas y americanas que avanzaban hacia Islamabad, Torres y su escuadrón hacían recorridos de 12 horas continuas para vigilar los territorios conquistados, interceptar misiles Patriot II que los islámicos lanzaban contra la flota de mar o entendérselas con cualquier MIG que despegaba para atacar a los lentos B-52, en sus continuas misiones de "Bombardeo de Presición" sobre la capital pakistaní.

Después de la guerra, el escuadrón de Torres había sido transferido a la flota espacial, primero al Crucero Pesado de Batalla UNS Torricelli, luego al Acorazado UNS Bonaparte y de él al UNS Ticonderoga. Ahí hacía felices patrullas de 3 horas en tríos de cazas, en el que se cargaban solo 1 de combustible en los tanques. La idea era que si se cargaba combustible suficiente para la patrulla, en caso de encontrarse con enemigos, los cazas tendrán más agilidad en el combate, en lo que llegan las demás naves de apoyo.

Pero ahora le tocaban patrullas de 7 horas cada tercer día. Acompañaba a dos Vipers que se rolaban cada tres horas, porque los cazas coloniales no tenían la autonomía de volar las siete horas seguidas. Al final de la misión, el Valkirya solo había gastado 4 de su tanque, y el medidor marcó 81.

Torres estaba fastidiado. Había olvidado como pasar el tiempo sin dormirse a bordo del caza. Las primeras tres horas se fueron rápidamente. A la cuarta empezaba a cabecear y a la quinta ya dormitaba por momentos, solo lo mantenía despierto el sonido de la radio de los otros cazas y del CIC y los servidores de las piezas antiaéreas de Galactica.

Sin embargo, al husmear debajo de su sillón encontró algo que llevaba días buscando: su reproductor de MP3 Ipod, perdido hacía varias semanas. Como aún tenía batería se le hizo más llevadera la última hora de patrulla. Se recordó que al aterrizar cargaría más música en el Ipod. Al menos podría escuchar música de la Tierra en sus patrullas, amén de mostrárselas a los demás.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Caray, ¿qué no tenías otro uniforme que ponerte?...-

El comentario de Lee no le había gustado nada a Torres... ¿Qué tenía de malo el uniforme?, este se usaba con motivos fúnebres, además de lo usual para el uniforme de gala blanco de la Armada. Pantalón y Cazadora bien planchados, con los galones en las hombreras y el quepis dispuesto para _Funerala_, como rezaba el reglamento. Sin embargo, todos los demás oficiales y tropas que se encontraba en el hangar 1 para dar parte a la ceremonia religiosa iban con el reglamentario traje negro. _"No importa, yo le pedí permiso a Adama y él estuvo de acuerdo"_. Pensó mientras Hello y Kat lo veían y cuchicheaban entre sí. Finalmente dio comienzo la ceremonia. Con las banderas de las doce colonias al fondo, el Comandante Adama y Tigh en primera fila, junto a Apollo y Starbuck, Torres sobresalía del resto por su altura y por su pulcro uniforme blanco. Kara, en descanso a su derecha, volteaba de cuando en cuando para observar las medallas que Torres lucía, quizá demasiado orgulloso, de su pecho: la Medalla de Titanio, la Cruz de la Victoria, la Legión de Honor y la Orden de Guadalupe. Recordó como había conseguido cada una de ellas, todas por actos valerosos en servicio, en especial la última, al salvarle la vida a ella... Prometió mostrarlas una a una a todos los pilotos para que se murieran de la envidia... Sí, era demasiado egocéntrico, no había duda de ello...

-... y a Zeus... Se lo pedimos todos- Finalizó el sacerdote

-¡Se lo pedimos todos!- contestó la mayoría. Torres se mantuvo en silencio. Luego bajaron la cabeza, para implorar a los dioses el eterno descanso de los cuatro pilotos que murieron en cumplimiento de su deber. Por primera vez en diez años, Torres declamó el padrenuestro en voz baja... aunque ahora no sabía cual de las dos religiones era la verdadera...

-El Teniente Comandante Torres nos dirá algunas palabras- el sacerdote le hizo una seña al joven, el cual se puso delante de toda la multitud. La Presidenta Roslin también veía con curiosidad lo que pasaba

-Bueno... a manera de homenaje quisiera hacer algo que acostumbramos en la Tierra... – tomó la corneta de infantería que llevaba bajo el brazo – es un toque que se llama _Funerala_, y se usa para presentar los respetos a los oficiales caídos en cumplimiento de su deber... –

Y comenzó con el toque. Era parecido a _Silencio_, pero aún más sombrío. Las notas salían de su alma, él lo sentía. Quería presentarles sus respetos a los pilotos que murieron en el combate. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Todo el tiempo se detuvo cuando incluyó, inconcientemente, notas de la _Marcha Dragona_. Sin embargo pudo corregir y terminó el toque. En silencio saludo marcialmente los cascos de los caídos y volvió a la fila. Tras unas palabras de Adama, se rompieron filas. Muchos suboficiales se acercaron a Torres y le pedían les enseñara a tocar ese extraño instrumento que había usado. De no ser por Starbuck, que ordenó a los jóvenes que se retiraran a sus trabajos y que además lo jaló del cuello, se hubiera asfixiado en esa masa de casacas negras.

-Para la otra te mando una escolta de Marines... – Dijo sonriendo Kara, mientras se encaminaban a Prevuelo. Quizá, al menos por ahora, era más conocido por los demás miembros de la tripulación y a partir de ese día ya no lo verían con tan malos ojos.


	4. Recuerdos

De pronto, Torres se vio en la cabina de su Valkirya... pero ya no estaba en el espacio. Volaba a mil metros sobre un verde valle, mientras al fondo se dibujaba una línea de montañas. Sin duda estaba en la Tierra. Volteó. Otra nave estaba a su izquierda, volando en formación con él. Observó, confundido, su radar y vio que el tráfico era el Valkirya 427... Sabía de quien era, y aunque llamó varias veces por el radio, la chica no respondía. Se acercó y pudo ver en la cabina a la piloto, la cual le saludó marcialmente... Nada de esto pintaba bien

De pronto, entre las nubes salió un misil tierra-aire, sin duda disparado por una batería SAM. Torres lo esquivó, pero el misil impactó de lleno en el segundo avión. Los restos iniciaron su descenso. Roberto se lanzó en picada, esperando que la piloto saltara para darle cobertura, una vez en tierra. Llamó en inglés al portaaviones

-¡¡Garibaldi, this is Quetzalcóatl, we have a pilot down, repit, a pilot down!

Nadie respondió. Y su terror llegó al extremo cuando vio que no salía ningún paracaídas del caza... Y de pronto, se estrelló contra el suelo...

-¡¡Sophie!-

----------------------------------------

Torres se levantó espantado, bañado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró dentro de su camarote. Una sombra de duda vagó por él; aún estaba en Galactica.

-Un mal sueño... – se recostó y comenzó a recordar la anterior etapa de su vida...

Su pensamiento viajó hasta el Colegio del Aire en Zapopan. Era una linda mañana de verano y el joven Sargento Cadete Roberto Torres preparaba su T-33 de escuela para una misión de reconocimiento. Llevaba dos años en el Colegio del Aire y le faltaba uno para graduarse como Piloto Aviador Militar. Había muchas probabilidades que, una vez terminada la carrera, fuera enviado de inmediato a algún escuadrón de pelea. Con la incorporación de México a la OTAN y al Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas, se había disparado la cifra de vacantes en la Fuerza Aérea. De tres escuadrones de pelea originales en el mismo año en que entró, ahora había catorce, diseminados por el país y tres más en las bases de la OTAN en Ramstein, Edwards y Aviano. Entonces recordó que él no era de la Fuerza Aérea. Era el único de su grupo que pertenecía a la Aeronaval. La Armada lo había enviado para ser el primero que se graduara en pilotar cazas a reacción, mientras este año tenían que ingresar los otros 23 cadetes, con el mismo fin. El caso es que la Armada estaba terminando de construir su nuevo portaaviones, el ARM Revillagigedo, y necesitaban pilotos especializados en volar los nuevos cazas, los AEROMEX JP-01 Olmeca, del Sexto Escuadrón Aeronaval de Pelea. Torres, por tanto, sería el primero en graduarse, y aprovechando las ventajas de su incorporación a la ONU, sería enviado al portaaviones inglés HMS Prince of Wales para tomar mayor experiencia en despegues y aterrizajes en el buque, en lo que se graduaban los demás pilotos del escuadrón.

Pero ese día todo iba a cambiar. El Sargento Cadete Torres se preparaba para subir al T-33, cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.

-Cadete Subteniente Torres...- La voz era dulce y firme, por lo que quizá sería alguna Cabo que iba a darle un aviso. Sin embargo desechó la idea: la voz tenía acento extranjero. Y aún no era Subteniente: ese mismo día debía darse su promoción, pero hasta después del vuelo... Todas las secretarias deberían saberlo.

Se dio la vuelta y quedó en una pieza. La joven vestía un uniforme gris y falda negra. Alas doradas colgaban de su cazadora. Llevaba una boina negra, similar a la de los GAFES, pero reconoció las insignias como la de la DEUTSCHE MARINEWAFFE, la Aviación Naval Alemana. De esto se dio cuenta después... Es que la chica era bellísima. Corto pelo castaño que sobresalía un poco de la boina, bajaba a un hermoso rostro triangular coronado con dos bellos ojos, de una tonalidad verde-azulado que nunca había visto. El metro setenta y cinco que mediría fácilmente se mantenía firme, solicitándole entrevista.

No recordó mucho de lo que ocurrió después, solo que ella estaba de intercambio (Dios salve a OTAN) y que sería parte del grupo que el joven encabezaba. Y lo más importante, el nombre que jamás olvidaría: Sophie Schröeder...

Su mente vagó un año después, a su graduación del Colegio del Aire. El General Presidente de la República en persona acudió al evento, procediendo a felicitar tanto al Teniente de Corbeta Piloto Aviador Roberto Torres, como a la Subteniente Sophie Schröeder.

Se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, en parte porque Torres había llevado nociones de alemán en la escuela y porque en realidad era la única mujer que estaba en activo estudiando para Piloto Aviador, aún sin hablar muy buen español. Había aprendido mucho de ella: sus gustos y sus miedos; su afición al fútbol y al Bayern Munich, y cuando éste jugaba contra el TSV 1860, el equipo favorito de Roberto, se daban buenas peleas en las barracas. Ella no hablaba mucho, era de pocas palabras; pero sabía transmitir la información necesaria: una palabra, una sonrisa o un gesto suyo eran suficientes para comunicarle sus sentimientos. Sin saber cómo, con el correr de los meses, Roberto se encontró perdidamente enamorado de esa chica. Sin embargo, lo supo mantener en sí, ya fuera porque no quería broncas con Justicia Naval o porque temía el rechazo por parte de la alemana.

Esa noche fue el banquete en honor a la graduación de la generación de Roberto y Sophie. Había refinados invitados de Zapopan, viejos Jefes, Almirantes y Generales de la Marina y la Fuerza Aérea; el General Presidente estaba presente con su esposa, acompañados del embajador alemán, que se vanagloriaba del desempeño de Sophie. La música instrumental animaba el ambiente. Torres, vestido con su uniforme blanco de Gran Gala de la Armada bromeaba con los demás pilotos graduados, ataviados con el reglamentario azul de la Fuerza Aérea, en una mesa del centro. Entonces, al voltear hacia un murmullo que se levantaba en la puerta, se quedó en una pieza. Sophie ingresaba al baile con un hermoso vestido de noche rojo entallado, que hacia lucir su escultural cuerpo. Todos los hombres a su alrededor estaban absortos en la belleza de la piloto. Roberto reaccionó. O bien se adelantaba hacia _su _chica o alguien más lo haría por él. El inicial nudo en el estomago dio paso a una determinación que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Ante la vista de sus compañeros, se levantó y solo soltó una conocida frase a sus pilotos.

-Chicos, tengo una misión. Si no vuelvo en una hora...-

-¡¡no envíen un equipo de rescate!- concluyeron divertidos los pilotos, que sabían de memoria lo que su jefe decía cada vez que Sophie aparecía cerca. Torres no estaba al tanto, pero los rumores de que su relación con la piloto alemana eran más que "amistosas" circulaban todos los días por el Colegio del Aire. Ahora, los demás querían ver como terminaría esto, pensando que era el último capítulo de la novela Torres-Schröeder.

Saludó a una sonriente Sophie y la llevó a la pista de baile. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de una pieza lenta. A su alrededor, otros compañeros, con sus novias civiles, veían de reojo a los dos pilotos, unos cuchicheando entre sí; otros levantándole el pulgar a Roberto, felicitándolo por su "victoria".

De pronto, fue ella quien comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes Roberto, me da gusto que hayamos terminado el curso- ese acento europeo lo volvía loco. Pero no sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando. Estaban abrazados en medio de la pista de baile. Y no es que faltaran palabras. El contacto entre ambos lo decía todo. Ella se sentía protegida con él a su lado y él sabía que debía protegerla. Despistadamente volteó a estribor y vio como el Capitán Andrade estaba casi tan rojo como el vestido de Sophie. En varias ocasiones había mostrado el "Capitán Mujeriego", como le conocían por lo bajo, interés por la castaña piloto, pero ella nunca había aceptado proposiciones de citas u otras cosas, defendiéndose en que el reglamento militar lo prohibía. Solo salía a la ciudad con Roberto, porque su español no era muy bueno y Torres lo suplía con su dominio del alemán. Andrade hizo ademán de avanzar y quitarle la pareja de baile. La pieza musical estaba a punto de terminar. Era el momento. No debía echarse para atrás, no esta vez.

-Sophie, hay algo que debo decirte... – La miró a los ojos, esos ojos verde-azules que tanto quería, que tanto deseaba... una tímida sonrisa se formó en la cara de la chica.

-Roberto, si me vas a salir con un salmo mareador de que me amas y esas tonterías, ni te tomes la molestia... – Torres sintió que un misil SAM había alcanzado a su corazón, el cual había estado por las nubes. Andrade, lo bastante cerca como para escuchar la conversación, sonrió cínicamente. Era su oportunidad...

Sophie se levantó sobre las puntas de sus zapatillas, para alcanzar a ver a su gigantesco amigo cara a cara. Se acercó hasta que su nariz tocó la de él

-... Lo supe todo el tiempo- El tono sensual de la voz de la alemana tomó desprevenido tanto a Torres como Andrade. Roberto, inconciente y delicadamente, tomó el bellísimo rostro germano y lo atrajo hacia él. Sus labios se rozaron y finalmente se fundieron en un profundo beso. Todos los que no los conocían como una simple pareja "normal" (y que no sabían que ambos eran pilotos de combate) se quedaron con la boca abierta, aunque en realidad llevaban días esperando por aquello. Andrade se retiró, furioso, para pedirle al Presidente de la República, presente en la fiesta, que procediera a una Corte Marcial contra el Teniente de Corbeta Roberto Torres, bajo el cargo de Fraternización. El General Presidente pidió una explicación, y como se la diera la mayoría de los pilotos de la escuadrilla de Roberto, desechó la solicitud; desde esa mañana Schröeder no estaba ya sujeta al reglamento militar mexicano, sino al de la OTAN. De esta manera, como ninguno de los dos estaba en servicio, no había ningún delito que perseguir.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaran. Entonces Roberto se dio cuenta que Sophie tenía sus alas puestas sobre el vestido rojo. No le dio importancia

-Solo me arrepiento de no haberlo dicho antes...- comenzó con un susurro- Ahora te vas y yo todavía me quedo...-

Sophie lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa

-No lo creo amor- se sentía raro que lo llamara así, tras un año de "Señor" o "Subteniente", gracias a la etiqueta militar - porque tú y yo acabamos de ser transferidos al Graff Zeppelín, cortesía de tu General Presidente- Torres se quedó con una boba sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estar en el mejor portaaviones de la Armada Alemana junto a la mejor piloto, al menos para él, de toda Europa, era casi un sueño...

Y se esfumó. Su mente quedó en negro algunos instantes, mientras el sonido local de Galactica llamaba al Cabo Rickard Paulus al depósito de armas.

Volvió a soñar despierto. Ya no estaba en Zapopan. En su lugar desfilaban fugaces recuerdos de su vida de servicio junto a Sophie. Su momentánea permanencia en el Graff Zeppelín y el traslado de ambos al Giuseppe Garibaldi. Luego la guerra con la Liga Árabe. Las largas misiones de 12 horas que hacían juntos: los ataques a tierra, donde Torres insistía en lanzarse en picada primero, retando a las Baterías Antiaéreas; la interceptación de los Patriot, de la que casi siempre Sophie se encargaba; los combates con los MIG pakistaníes, en los cuales usaban la táctica del 2 contra 1, saliendo las más veces victoriosos... Cómo obtuvo la Cruz de la Victoria, la Medalla de Titanio y luego... luego, la Orden de Guadalupe...

¡¡Claro, como olvidarlo! Se la habían otorgado por rescatar a Sophie en Irán, en una acción que incluso promovió una película con Pierce Brossman y Angelina Jolie y a cuyo estreno en Nueva York los habían invitado tanto a él como a Sophie.

Recordó cada detalle de ese casi fatídico día de octubre. Había despertado a las 0730z, en parte porque no podía dormir de la ansiedad. Sophie llegaría más tarde de una estancia de una semana en la base de avanzada White Mountain, en tierra firme. Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento. A las 0900z, el Olmeca de Sophie se avistó en el radar y diez minutos después aterrizaba con total seguridad en la cubierta del Garibaldi. Torres salió a recibirla vestido con el traje de vuelo, porque estaba a punto de despegar en una larga misión de patrulla. Sin embargo, el Teniente La Hire, que debía acompañarlo y cuyo caza ya estaba listo, despertó con una gastroenteritis aguda, lo que le imposibilitaba subirse al avión. La misión casi se cancela; sería la tercera vez en la semana, puesto que llevaba dos suspensiones por mal clima. Pero Sophie se presentó como voluntaria para acompañar a su novio en la misión. No podía usar su propio caza, tanto porque estaba fuera de servicio tres horas para que el personal de cubierta lo revisara, como porque el de La Hire ya estaba listo en la pista de despegue. El caso es que, volando el Dassault Rafale del piloto francés, Sophie acompañó al Olmeca de Roberto hacia su patrulla. Más hubiera valido que no saliera del buque. A las cuatro horas de vuelo, al pasar sobre la vertical de Isafahan, un misil tierra-aire lanzado por una batería SAM alcanzó el poco maniobrable Rafale y éste comenzó a caer en picada. Sophie se lanzó en paracaídas mientras Torres contestaba el fuego y daba su posición al portaaviones, solicitando cobertura. Sin embargo, Sophie se rompió una pierna al momento de tocar el suelo, como se lo hizo saber a su compañero por la radio. Torres se espantó al ver como una columna del ejército iraní, apoyadas por un viejo T-72, se acercaban por la carretera que conectaba Isafahan con Teherán. Era obvio que los servidores de la batería SAM habían anunciado al ejército que derribaron un caza de las Naciones Unidas y el piloto estaba vivo. Torres aterrizó a toda prisa en la cinta asfáltica, y contestando el fuego de armas cortas de los iraníes con su sub-ametralladora HM-3S, que se le había ocurrido cargar ese día, llegó hasta donde estaba su novia. La levantó en brazos, mientras ella disparaba a los soldados que corrían a su espalda tratando de alcanzarlos, y la subió al caza. El T-72 apareció amenazante frente a ellos, al lado de la cinta asfáltica, y Torres, sin saber si funcionaría, apretó el gatillo, esperando que el cañón de 30mm detuviera al tanque el tiempo justo para que pudieran despegar. Pero en lugar de balas, del ala izquierda salió un MNM-3 Barracuda. El misil naval detectó al tanque como un objetivo marítimo y lo destruyó. Roberto alcanzó a despegar entre una granizada de armas cortas y regresó al portaaviones, volando bajo y rápido. Así no necesitaría mascarilla de oxígeno, ni él ni Sophie, que viajaba en sus piernas. Aterrizó al tiempo que un equipo de Infantes de Marina estaba por despegar en helicópteros para extraer a Schröeder tras las líneas enemigas. Al revisarlo, el Olmeca tenía casi doscientos impactos de armas cortas en el fuselaje y las alas. Por su valor y el acto heroico en salvaguardar a vida de su compañera, fue promovido al empleo de Capitán de Corbeta y condecorado con la medalla de la Orden de Guadalupe, de manos del propio General Presidente de México. Sophie, con el fémur izquierdo hecho añicos, tardó algo de tiempo en recuperarse y volver a volar, pero estuvo lista para cuando, tras la guerra, el escuadrón en que ambos servían fue trasladado a la flota espacial, al Crucero Pesado de Batalla UNS Torricelli. De ahí, ambos pasaron al Acorazado UNS Bonaparte. Y aquí se separaron. Torres fue transferido al UNS Ticonderoga, mientras Sophie tuvo que ir al UNS Bunker Hill. Antes de distanciarse, Torres, frente a todo el escuadrón que les hizo una fiesta de despedida, le propuso matrimonio. Sophie quería aceptar, muy en el fondo, pero dijo que necesitaba pensarlo. Era muy pronto para casarse: apenas llevaban año y medio como pareja formal. A sus 22 años, Sophie y Robert, como le gustaba llamarlo, ya habían sobrevivido, juntos, a una guerra, ganado tres medallas cada uno, vencido en una Corte Marcial por Fraternización ante el Supremo Tribunal de Justicia Militar de Naciones Unidas que el Coronel Andrade logró promover, y fueron los primeros pilotos de la OTAN en recibir los nuevos SAAB AEROMEX JP-130 Valkirya II, los nuevos cazas de la flota espacial. En cuatro meses se volverían a unir, ambos en el UNS Xiuhtecutli, el orgullo de la ingeniería mexicana, al ser el Buque Insignia de toda la flota; por tanto tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar la mejor manera de darle el Sí. Sin embargo, a Torres esto le cayó como balde de agua fría. Sus esperanzas renacieron al despedirse ambos con un efusivo beso... Sabía que no lo iba a rechazar...

Hasta aquí llegaron los pensamientos del Teniente Comandante Torres. Las sirenas de alarma la situaron en la realidad, y tomando su casco de combate de la repisa en que lo había dejado, salió a escape rumbo al Hangar 4


End file.
